Falcon the Skywing (Lionessthenightwing)
Falcon is a skywing and the leader of the revere squad. He is also the father of clip the skywing and the one who took her sister's place after she was mentally unstabled. Biography When falcon was a part of the skywing tribe, he had taken care of his two daughters alone by himself after his mate had been killed by hexwings. Then when he went to meet up with Queen scarlet, he tried to save his daughters from the hexwings. Then when clip grew up and his other daughter who was older than clip, his poor older daughter became mentally unstabled. Ruby had said that she was attacked by hexwings and her calmness level had been removed. Then falcon had two choices for him and his daughter clip: either sacrifice her to her sister or die. Then falcon had chosen the first choice and he fell in sadness. He then had moved into an island with his friend owl and he told him what happened. Owl had claimed that the hexwings are doing more bad things to the community and he then decided to tell falcon some advice. Falcon had then agreed to that and that was when he had created a squad called "the reverse squad." He then starts to recruit all other members of the families from clip and her teenage friends. But then their squad was attacked by the hexwing army again but this time falcon had been injured fatally. He then gets back up again and still fights to this day. Appearance Falcon is just an ordinary skwying with sunglasses. Personality Falcon is somewhat cheerful and charismatic at times when helping out the squads. He is also very serious when it comes to fighting and squad work. He also seems to be very flattered with aqua and Avalanche after noticing they were teens. Relationships Owl the Rainwing Falcon and owl had met since that time when owl was being attacked by hexwings. They seem to get along pretty well and are like brothers. Abilities Fire This is used and it allows falcon to breathe fire endlessly regardless of everything around him. Quotes: "Cavalry's here!" "Ready, aim, FIRE!!" Battle quotes "Ready, team?!" - When starting a match. "Nyah ha!" - When earning a kill point. "Now THAT's what I call a kill shot!" - When killing two opponents at the same time. "Yah ha!" - When earning 1,500 points. "Hello and goodbye!" - When killing three opponents at the same time. "Not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?" - To blades and his team before battle. "Sorry, but your reign of terror ends here." - To crave before battle. "Yah! Carlesseless!!" - When attacked. "Ouch!!" - When attacked again. "Nyah ack!!" - When killed. "Why me?!" - When knocked out. "Nyaaahh!!" - When explosion KO'd. "Hooowwl!!" - When Explosion KO'd the second time. "Nooooo!!" - When star KO'd. "It was at this moment I knew we messed up!" - When defeated. "Nyah ha ha! Victory!" - When winning a match. "Way to go, team!" - When taking down the other team. "We showed them who we really are, huh, team?" - When defeating a boss. "Can you fight us at all?" - Taunt 1. "Dragon scream, dragon roar!" - Taunt 2. "Deal with it!" - Taunt 3. WOTP Game Quotes "No, Aqua. We must keep searching." "Slush! You 5! You all must go! This is an important mission!" "Not quite. We should be able to make it." "It won't ever happen." "This search party isn't all great." "You guys?!" "Avalanche, front and center!" "Thank you, avalanche." "My apologies, daughter. I haven't seen you here." "Well, Oso. Since now that we have restored peace at last in the galaxy, I guess we could never change a thing. I miss my daughter if she's ever okay out there with her squad and I'm here. is there anyway I could see her again?" "You think?!" "Thank you, Oso!" "Clip, my faithful daughter!" "Welcome to our herd, Owl and Scout." Trivia * falcon is named after the fastest bird. Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Males Category:Characters